IDOL
"IDOL" is a song by BTS and was released on August 24, 2018. It is the fifteenth track of CD A and serves as the title track of the compilation album Love Yourself: Answer. An alternative version of the song, which featured Nicki Minaj, is included as a bonus track on the digital album. This song has a remix featured in BTS's ninth Japanese single FAKE LOVE/Airplane Pt.2, and a Japanese version featured in the tenth Japanese single Lights/Boy With Luv. Lyrics Audio Spotify Awards and Nominations Music Program Awards Videos Official Videos= BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL' Official Teaser|"IDOL" Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL' Official MV|"IDOL" MV IDOL|"IDOL" Audio |-| Shooting= EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL' MV Shooting Sketch|'IDOL' MV Shooting Sketch |-| Dance Practice= CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL' Dance Practice|'IDOL' Dance practice |-| Performance= BTS (방탄소년단) - IDOL @M COUNTDOWN|BTS performing "IDOL" on M Countdown BTS (방탄소년단) - IDOL Music Bank Hot Stage 2018.08.31|BTS performing "IDOL" on Music Bank 《Comeback Special》 BTS(방탄소년단) - IDOL @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180902|BTS performing "IDOL" on Inkigayo HOT BTS - IDOL, 방탄소년단 - IDOL Show Music core 20180908|BTS performing "IDOL" on Show Music Global Sensation BTS Performs "Idol" on AGT - America's Got Talent 2018|BTS performing "IDOL" on America's Got Talent 2018 BTS Performs "Idol" on The Tonight Show|BTS performing "IDOL" on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon BTS performs smash-hit 'Idol' live on 'GMA'|BTS performing "IDOL" on Good Morning America BTS perform Idol!!! - BBC|BTS performing "IDOL" on Graham Norton Show BTS 'DNA' & 'IDOL' Korea-France Friendship Concert Stage (방탄소년단, 한불 우정콘서트 '한국 음악의 울림', 문재인)|BTS performs 'DNA' & 'IDOL' at Korea-France Friendship Concert Stage BANGTAN BOMB 'IDOL' Special Stage (BTS focus) @2018 SOBA Awards - BTS (방탄소년단)| 'IDOL' Special Stage (BTS focus) @2018 SOBA Awards BANGTAN BOMB 'IDOL' Special Stage (BTS focus) @2018 AAA - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "IDOL" at AAA 믿고보는MMA ※소름주의※ 방탄소년단(BTS) - IDOL Full.ver|BTS performing "IDOL" at MMA BANGTAN BOMB 'IDOL' Special Stage (BTS focus) @2018 MMA - BTS (방탄소년단)|BANGTAN BOMB "IDOL" Special Stage BTS IDOL│2018 MAMA in HONG KONG 181214|BTS performing "IDOL" at 2018 MAMA 방탄소년단, 여심 자극하는 마무리 포즈 ‘IDOL’ @2018 SBS 가요대전|BTS performing "IDOL" in 2018 SBS Gayo Daejun BTS(방탄소년단) - IDOL @SUPER CONCERT 20190505|BTS performing "IDOL" in SBS Super Concert 슈퍼콘서트직캠4K 방탄소년단 공식 직캠 'IDOL' (BTS Official FanCam)|BTS performing "IDOL" in SBS Super Concert (BTS Official FanCam) BANGTAN BOMB 'IDOL' Stage CAM @2019 슈퍼콘서트 - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "IDOL" in SBS Super Concert (Stage Cam) BANGTAN BOMB 'IDOL' Stage CAM (BTS focus) @2019 Lotte Family Concert - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "IDOL" on 2019 Lotte Family Concert |-| Other= BANGTAN BOMB BTS 'IDOL' MV reaction - BTS (방탄소년단)|'IDOL' MV reaction BANGTAN BOMB 'IDOL' 1st Win Behind - BTS (방탄소년단)|'IDOL' 1st Win Behind Records :For more IDOL Records: List of Records Set and Broken *On August 25, 2018, "IDOL" garnered over 56.2 million views in its first day, surpassing Taylor Swift's record of 43.2 million views made by her "Look What You Made Me Do" video. *On August 27, 2018, according to Billboard, a "YouTube spokesperson" has confirmed that the “IDOL” music video “earned more than 45 million views in its first 24 hours.” Trivia *On August 25, 2018, the views were frozen for 14 hours, staying at 61 million. Over 30 million views weren't added after the views unfroze. *On September 1, 2018, when the video reached 120 million views, over 3 million views were deleted, bring it back to 117 million. *On October 6, 2018, the official music video reached 200 million views. *On December 17, 2018, the official music video reached 300 million views. Gallery Category:Korean songs Category:Love Yourself Category:Love Yourself: Answer Category:Songs with choreography Category:Title songs Category:2018